scarf
by Mypie
Summary: After reading Wild Horses &Wild horses can't be tamed from tantekj I had this story stuck in my head. Thanks to the ladies at the pro boards who helped and encouraged me! Summery; well…. Georg is having some fun with Maria.


The whole family was seated in the family room. The older girls were involved in some sort of conversation about school, the boys were playing a game and Maria was playing 'Tea party' with the little girls.

She looked over at her husband who was seated at the desk, reading the evening paper. She saw him thinking deeply. He was rubbing his pointing finger over his lips.

Oh those lips, just a few hours ago they were biting down on hers when she gave him another tap with the riding crop. She started biting down on her own lip thinking of the wonderful afternoon they had.

Georg felt his wife stare and he noticed her eyes on his lips. Subconsciously he licked them. Making Maria look in his eyes, a crimson blush crept on her cheeks. Raising one of his eyebrows at her he knew what she was thinking.

He loved this new adventurous side. Who would have thought they would make love in a barn? The lovemaking, teasing each other had been a marvellous experience for the both of them.

Would she care for another adventure tonight? He saw her blue eyes light up as she nodded in his direction, as if she could read his mind, giving him permission.

He made his decision. Maria was puzzled when he got up from the desk. Walking toward her he gave her a small kiss. "Be right back." He said.

"Liesl, can you help your mother with the children and clean up here a bit?" He asked his oldest. "Of course, Father." Liesl was happy to help.

"Children it's time for bed." Their mother stood and watched her husband walk out of the room.

Maria read the little children their bedtime story while the others retreated to their rooms and started reading their own books.

Maria and Liesl were almost finished with putting the toys in the right boxes. "Thank you, dear, for helping me. If you want you may go upstairs too. Tomorrow is a school day." Maria kissed her oldest daughter's cheek.

When Liesl walked out of the room she saw her father entering the hall. He pushed his fingers to his lips signalling to her to be quiet. "Goodnight Father." Liesl mouthed the words to her father.

Georg saw Maria standing with her back to him. _"Perfect."_ He thought. Sneaking up on her he put his hands over her eyes. She gasped but when she felt his breath on the back of her neck she relaxed against his body.

"Where have you been?" He smelled like hay. "Have you been in the barn?" She questioned him.

"Maria, do you trust me." He still kept his hands on her eyes.

"You know I do." She tried to turn around in his arms.

"Stay like this, keep your eyes closed."

"Georg?"

"Trust me." He said in a seductive tone, hearing him retrieving something from his pocket. She was puzzled.

"What…?"

"Shhhhh," He whispered in her ear. She felt a soft material on her eyes. He knotted it behind her head and turned her around, softly kissing her lips. "I know what you were thinking about, I saw you watching me." He whispered against her lips. "I was thinking the same." He let his lips trail a kiss along her cheek, leaving a path of kisses to her ear. "You teased me this afternoon," He said, nibbling on her earlobe. "Now it's my turn." He took her hand and led her to the hall. Maria had no idea what to expect but she loved the way he talked to her and felt safe. Approaching the bottom of the stairs he swept her of her feet.

"Where are you taking me?" She squealed, putting her hands around his neck for safety.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

When he reached the top of the stairs he put her back down on her feet. "Hold on to the banister, it's right behind you." She gripped both hands on the cold railing, making her upper body straighten. Georg loved this view.

"Please stay as you are, I'll be right back." He ordered.

"Georg?"

He walked away a few feet but just couldn't leave her like that. Grasping her by her sides he pulled her toward him, giving her a passionate kiss, letting his hands wander over her back up to her hair. She kissed him back as fiercely as she could. Her emotions were all over the place.

Letting go of her he whispered "This is just the beginning. Leave the scarf on!" With that he walked away.

"Oh help." She hissed between her teeth. Hoping he would come back soon. What if one of the staff members saw her like this or the children? Her mind was telling her to take of the scarf. Before she could reach her head she heard his footsteps.

"Oh no you don't." He teased.

He grabbed her hand and guided her toward their room. Closing the door behind them he pushed her against the wall. His fingers travelled across the neckline of her dress, opening the first few buttons. She gasped at his touch, expecting another kiss. Before she could respond she felt a familiar object. He let it flow the same way his hands just had been, only it gave her a different sensation.

"Is that what I think it is?" Maria tried to grab the object.

"It is and you can't touch it." The riding crop was in his right hand still teasing her. His other hand travelled up her arm pulling down the top of her dress. He mirrored his actions on the other side only with the softness of the leather against her skin.

Opening the remaining buttons he let her dress fall on her hips. Seeing her rapid breathing made him more enthusiastic.

"If you want me to stop, tell me." He kissed her neck. His wife could only nod, telling him she was enjoying this just as much as he was. Her hands starting to wander across his chest. Searching for his buttons. He let her take this action, knowing she needed some kind of control.

Pushing his shirt off his arms and letting it fall to the floor, she pulled at the hem of his shirt pushing it over his head. She desperately wanted skin contact. Reaching out to his chest she felt the heat.

Georg let his thumb trace a small trail on her lower lip. She moaned at this action. Not seeing what his actions would be ignited a fire in her. Letting her tongue run over his thumb he groaned also.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Fraulein?" The thumb that was just in her mouth now travelled a path between her breasts. As she pushed her chest towards his fingers he got his answer.

"Not sure if I can take this for much longer." She reached out for him, tugging at his trousers. Opening the button and lowering the zipper she started sucking on his shoulder. Georg pulled his pants down, leaving Maria standing there.

As he removed his underwear, he was aware that his wife had too many clothes on. His right hand moved up her left leg, pushing up the garment.

Kneeling down again he traced a trail with the crop on her legs, starting at her feet, slowly going to her thighs. The dress getting in the way of his actions he pulled it down in one swift move. Letting her step out of it, his hands roamed the same path as the crop. "You have very fine legs, Baroness." Kissing her right thigh while his other hand travelled up the left.

There were a few items left. He swiftly got rid of her underwear. Kissing her belly he felt her hands in his hair.

"Please." She pleaded. Getting up from the floor he pushed her further in to the door.

"What is it you want my dear?" His voice trails off as he gently starts kissing her collarbone.

"Bed, please." She almost choked on her words.

"Your wish is my command." He lifted her up and placed her on the bed. "You're beautiful!" He let his hands wander all over her body.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear. "I am." She said in a low voice.

"Going to try something different." His hands made his way down her body again.

When he reached her feet she could feel a different sensation. She gasped softly at this new feeling making her tingle all over. It wasn't the crop teasing all the curves and hollows of her body. It was a feather that was making her squirm. This feeling of not knowing what's next made her crazy.

"I need you." She reached for her lover.

Hovering over her he claimed her body with his. It drove her wild not being able to see him.

"Take it off." She pleaded.

Slowly reaching behind her head he took of the scarf. He let her adjust to the light as he kissed her deeply. When she opened her eyes he saw deep blue, full of longing. She saw his eyes, full of passion, locked with hers. They both wanted this moment to last. They teased each other, played, panted, anticipated what would come next as they made love all night.


End file.
